


Hispanic Week 2020

by ittybittybird



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, pero sería bien bonito que pudiéramos aumentar el contenido en nuestro idioma, vamos a escribir en español también, y obvio seguir escribiendo y leyendo en inglés
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittybittybird/pseuds/ittybittybird
Summary: ¡Participa en la HispanicWeek2020!Del 21 al 27 de diciembre, invitamos a escritores de habla hispana a unirse a esta iniciativa para hacer que esta plataforma sea un poco más activa en nuestro idioma nativo (:
Comments: 50
Kudos: 61





	1. Propuesta

Sé, por experiencia propia y porque me he dedicado a observar con mucho detenimiento a los creadores de contenido en esta plataforma, que existimos muchísimos hispanohablantes aquí. También sé que la gran mayoría de nosotros ha decidido optar por escribir en inglés para conseguir un mayor alcance de lectores, porque al fin y al cabo la plataforma se originó en el idioma inglés y por lo tanto al principio casi no habían personas que pudieran entender español. Sin embargo, creo que hemos llegado a un punto en el que es evidente que ya existen suficientes personas de habla hispana aquí como para que se pueda obtener un tamaño de público más que satisfactorio hacia quién dirigir nuestros escritos.

Entiendo por qué es que muchas veces preferimos escribir en inglés. Muchas veces, al encontrar obras en español, me fijo en que son aquellas con la menor cantidad de comentarios y de kudos. Al principio no me explicaba por qué, tomando en consideración que en más de una ocasión he visto gente comentar en obras en inglés "pidiendo perdón porque su inglés no era tan bueno", en su mayoría porque el español era su lengua materna, pero después caí en cuenta de que ni siquiera yo (que muero de ganas de leer en español también) suelo utilizar el filtro de idiomas para buscar obras en español. No necesariamente porque se me olvide, sino porque simplemente se que al ir ahí encontraré nada más dos o tres fanfiction del fandom en el que estoy interesada.

Me gustaría mucho cambiar esto, y es por esto que creé esta pequeña iniciativa. No sé si tendrá un gran impacto, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

No estoy aquí para pedirles que dejen de leer o escribir en inglés. Aceptar el desafío de adaptarse a otro idioma es muy admirable, al fin y al cabo, y es muy enriquecedor culturalmente. Es algo que debe aplaudirse y promoverse. Lo que quiero es simplemente proponerles generar contenido en español también, sin limitarse al miedo de no recibir retroalimentación, y alentarlos a comenzar a seguir un _tag_ en particular que le pertenecerá a este proyecto para poder estar así al tanto de todas las obras en español que comiencen a publicarse a raíz de esto.

Yo creo que esta podría ser la solución al temor de publicar en español. Unirnos para apoyarnos los unos a los otros, y proponernos dejar comentarios en las obras que nos gusten para darle al escritor ese sentimiento tan bonito de validación que todos anhelamos con tanta fuerza. Sería increíble que pudiéramos llenar este sitio de obras de calidad en nuestra lengua materna. Esto nos ayudaría también a ampliar nuestro vocabulario y a mejorar nuestra redacción en español, porque creo que más de uno ya se enfrentó a la terrible realidad de querer escribir en español después de un buen rato publicando en inglés y encontrarse con que ahora todas las palabras que le vienen a la mente están en inglés y que formar una oración lógica se ha convertido en un desafío enorme.

Aún no pienso en un tag, esto lo estoy escribiendo con muchísimo apuro, pero quería publicarlo de una vez para saber cuánto alcance podría tener, para saber si valdría la pena llevarlo más lejos. Podría ser algo así como #HispanicWritersUnited o una cursilería así, jeje. También me encantaría leer sus opiniones y propuestas, si es que las tienen. Quizá podríamos incluso establecer un mes para escribir sólo en español todos los días, con diferentes prompts, para darle a esto un pequeño empujón. ¿Se imaginan lo increíble que sería llevar esto lo suficientemente lejos como para que obras en español tuvieran presencia también en proyectos favoritos como el NaNoWriMo o el Kinktober?

Los fandoms en los que catalogué esta obra son algunos en los que yo personalmente estaría dispuesta a participar, y también muchos de los que he visto que tienen mayor popularidad aunque yo no los conozco tan bien; pero desde luego que todos los demás están invitados a participar. Esto es absolutamente abierto a todo público y todo fandom. Espero que esta propuesta resulte interesante.

Me quedo al pendiente de sus posibles comentarios/opiniones/retroalimentación. Sería hermoso oír de ustedes.


	2. Discord

Hola. Primero que nada, una disculpa por haber desaparecido por _tanto_ tiempo. La escuela me tuvo entretenida por mucho rato y después pues pasó lo que pasó (🤡 ) con la situación mundial, así que no me había animado a darle continuidad a esto por miedo a no poderle dedicar suficiente tiempo. Pero me puso muy feliz ver que hay gente interesada, y me da muchos ánimos, entonces decidí por fin llevar esto un paso adelante.

Creé un grupo de discord. La verdad es que todavía no le sé mucho, apenas empecé a utilizarlo ahorita en la pandemia, pero me estoy familiarizando con él. Creo que sería una buena manera de organizar esto. Si a alguien le gustaría ayudarme con el grupo, se lo agradecería mucho, porque yo todavía estoy aprendiendo como usar la aplicación!

Aquí está el invite: https://discord.gg/MYHzK4C o hagan clic [aquí.](https://discord.gg/MYHzK4C) Me encantaría verlos por ahí 💖😊.


	3. Twitter y prompts

Ya tenemos página en [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HispanicWeekAO3).

¡Nos encantaría contar con tu participación!


End file.
